Poster Girl
by TwiMAK
Summary: ONE SHOT. Basada en la cancion de los BSB llamada Poster Girl. Bella es un espiritu libre que vive su vida como quiere, mientras Edward vive encerrado en su oficina hasta que un dia se cansa y decide salir y ver lo que le depara el destino.


**Hola a todas, espero les guste esta historia que fue hecha con mucho amor y es nuestra primera entrada a nuestro nuevo perfil. Es un simple abrebocas a lo que publicaremos por aqui eventualmente, espero lo disfruten**.** Esta hecha desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

* * *

><p><strong>POSTER GIRL<strong>

Estaba en mi oficina, ahogado de papeles como siempre, hasta que decidí que ya era suficiente, es hora de separarme un poco del trabajo y vivir un poco la vida, disfrutar de las cosas buenas que tiene para ofrecer detrás de las cuatro paredes de mi oficina, era hora de vivir una aventura y vaya la aventura que viví.

Deje mi chaqueta en la silla, Salí de mi oficina y tomé el ascensor, llegue a la planta baja, Salí del edificio y deje que el sol me golpeara en la cara, tomé una bocanada de aire y me remangue las mangas de la camisa. Mire a los lados y recordé que cerca del edificio había un parque, decidí caminar hacia allá y despejar mi mente, dejar que el destino me guiara por el día de hoy. Iba caminando por una de las caminerias del parque cuando vi a lo lejos la imagen más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, era una mujer hermosa, con el cabello más hermoso que hubiera visto en mi vida ondeando con el viento, era del color del chocolate y en ese momento no podía resistir la tentación de tocarlo.

Iba en su bicicleta, paseando e irónicamente fumando un cigarrillo, un poco contradictorio el hecho de estar haciendo ese tipo de ejercicio y al mismo tiempo mezclando el aire puro del parque con el humo del cigarrillo. Poco a poco se fue acercando a donde yo estaba, cuando llego a cierta distancia me miro y me sonrió, se acercó un poco más y se detuvo, poniendo los pies en el piso y dejando la bicicleta entre sus piernas. Al tenerla tan cerca me parecía un poco conocida, mas no podía identificarla de dónde.

-Se te perdió una igual a mí?- Preguntó divertida

-La verdad no, disculpa si te hice sentir incomoda, es que verte de la manera tan despreocupada en la que vas en tu bici me dio un poco de envidia

-Pues por tu ropa puedo ver que eres una persona que no se divierte mucho- Se bajó de la bicicleta y comenzó a rodearme.- Tienes pinta de ser un ejecutivo exitoso, de mucho dinero, ropa fina, bien arreglado, y bastante serio, me equivoco?- Se colocó frente a mi

-La verdad no, eres adivina o algo así?

-No, solo bastante observadora, Bella- Dijo extendiendo su mano

-Edward- La tome y sentí una corriente atravesándome los dedos, no pude soltarla y su sonrisa se hizo más grande, ella también lo sintió

-Bueno Edward, que te trae por el parque a horas de oficina?- Dijo tomando la bicicleta y caminando a mi lado

-La verdad, estaba harto y necesitaba aire, quería hacer algo diferente el día de hoy

-Pues si diferente es lo que quieres pues encontraste a la persona adecuada, aceptas vivir un día lleno de aventuras conmigo?

-Pues Bella, veamos lo que tienes para ofrecer

-Pues lo primero es deshacernos de esta bici, tienes auto?

-Si, en la oficina

-Pues vamos a buscarlo, lo vamos a necesitar

-Qué hay de tu bici?

-No es mía

Se rio y la dejo a un lado, tomo mi mano y comenzamos a correr en dirección a mi edificio, este día promete. Llegamos a mi edificio y la lleve a mi auto, lo tomamos y salimos con rumbo desconocido.

-Entonces Bella, ya que me describiste tan bien, podrías decirme a que te dedicas tú?

-Pues a vivir la vida, ese es mi trabajo, me gusta divertirme, me gusta salir de fiesta, conocer mucha gente y hacer lo que me da la gana, sin presiones de ningún tipo y sin el estrés que implica un trabajo de oficina como el tuyo.

-Quisiera ser como tú, vivir sin responsabilidades

-Puedes hacerlo, y por el día de hoy, te voy a demostrar cómo hacerlo

Tomamos dirección rumbo a Brooklyn, prendió el radio del auto y le subió el volumen a los Black Eyed Peas, "I got a Feeling", más adecuada la canción no podía ser, estuvimos cantando la canción todo el camino hasta que llegamos al puente de Brooklyn, se bajó del auto y camino hasta el borde del lago a un lado del puente.

-Tienes familia?- Le pregunte

-Si, mi madre y padre viven en Washington y tengo un hermano, es mí adoración, se llama Emmett y es el mejor hermano del mundo. Mi padre es jefe de policia, mi madre ama de casa y mi hermano es jugador de beisbol profesional. Que hay de ti?

-Mis padres viven en los suburbios y tengo dos hermanas, Alice y Rosalie, ambas viven en la ciudad, una es editora de una revista de modas y la otra es diseñadora de modas.

-Bonita familia

-Si realmente lo es- Dije sonriendo

Estuvimos hablando un rato mas sobre nosotros, saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, hasta eso lo disfrutaba al máximo

-Todos tus días son así?- Le pregunte

-No, cada día es diferente, nadie sabe lo que nos depara el mañana, así que vivo cada día como si fuera el ultimo y sin arrepentimientos, nadie puede garantizar cómo será el mañana y aunque alguien pudiera igualmente no quisiera saberlo

-Buen punto.

-Bueno Edward, es hora de enseñarte como vivo mi vida

-Tu di a donde vamos y yo te sigo

-Pues en marcha, nos vamos de shopping

Nos montamos de nuevo al auto y me hizo llevarla a la Quinta Avenida, íbamos cantando, conversando, riendo, Bella era una persona increíble, aparte de hermosa, cada vez que la miraba a los ojos me volvía loco, tenía un cuerpo espectacular, de modelo, toda ella era una belleza y tenia que ver mas allá de su ropa antes de que terminara el día.

-Bueno Edward, vámonos de shopping, que necesitas?

-Bueno, realmente nada, pero vamos a ver

Comenzamos a recorrer Bloomimgdale's, se probaba toda la ropa que aparecía en su camino, me estaba divirtiendo como nunca, cada vez que sonreía se me derretían las piernas. Me hizo probarme todas las camisas que quiso, de verdad que Bella era una bocanada de aire fresco. Buscamos el ascensor para ir a otro de los pisos y de repente se acercó al tablero y presionó el botón de emergencia y el ascensor se detuvo de golpe

-Bella… que haces?

-Nunca lo has hecho en un ascensor?- Dijo sugestivamente mientras se acercaba a mi

-Nunca, pero siempre he querido hacerlo- Dije tomándola de la cintura

-Pues es tu día de suerte, porque estoy dispuesta a enseñarte como se hace en un ascensor

Me tomo del cuello y comenzó a besarme, sus labios eran tan suaves como su piel, estar con Bella era toda una experiencia y estaba a punto de llegar a lo máximo posible. Coloque mis manos en su trasero y la pegue contra mi ya pronunciada erección, no se que tenia esta chica que me estaba provocando de esta manera. Subí mis manos por su espalda y comencé a levantarle la camisa, dejándola solo con un sostén de encajes, cubriendo sus hermosos pechos, mientras ella lentamente iba abriendo los botones de mi camisa. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, era como si estuviera en llamas, todo mi cuerpo estaba en llamas con sus caricias, me estaba volviendo loco, no podía dejar de besarla ni tocarla, cada vez quería mas. Coloco sus manos en mis pantalones y los abrió, dejando que cayeran suavemente a mis pies y yo hice lo mismo con los de ella, saco los pies y la cargue para que me rodeara con sus piernas, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran, besaba su cuello, sus hombros, mordía el lóbulo de su oreja hasta que atrapaba sus labios de nuevo, estaba en el paraíso. Con sus manos, muy hábilmente se deshizo de mis boxers mientras yo arrancaba su ropa interior y la tiraba a un lado. Tomo mi miembro con una de sus manos y sin previo aviso lo introdujo dentro de ella, los dos gemimos y nuestra respiración era entrecortada mientras nos acoplábamos el uno al otro

-Oh Dios Edward, eres increíble- Me susurro al oído

-Y eso que todavía no comienzo

La tome mas fuerte de la cintura, la pegue contra una de las paredes del ascensor y comencé a moverme dentro de ella, cada vez con mas fuerza mientras ella apretaba sus piernas y me hacia ir mas rápido y adentrarme mas en ella. Su centro era caliente y húmedo, este definitivamente era el mejor sexo que había tenido en mi vida.

-Edward, estoy cerca. Mas rápido- Gemía

-Tus deseos son mis ordenes

Y así lo hice, cada vez mas rápido y fuerte, sus gritos eran cada vez mas fuertes y eso me excitaba mas, saber que había gente fuera que podía estar escuchándonos mientras ella me halaba el cabello y me hacia jadear, antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta, ambos llegamos al orgasmo mas explosivo que había experimentado en mi vida. Nuestras frentes se tocaron mientras tratábamos de acompasar nuestras respiraciones.

-Ese fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida- Dije tratando de calmarme

-Créeme que para mi también lo fue

Sonrió y me beso de nuevo en los labios, poco a poco coloco los pies en el suelo de nuevo y nos comenzamos a vestir, con una sonrisas en la cara, ya decentes, puso el ascensor en marcha de nuevo.

-Creo que te toca comprarme unas panties nuevas- Dijo sonriendo

-Con gusto

-Quiero una copia de ese video- Dijo Tomando mi mano

-Que video?

-En el ascensor hay una cámara de seguridad

Me guiño el ojo y me quede paralizado, hay un video de nosotros teniendo relaciones en el ascensor, esta mujer va a ser mi perdición. Con ese pensamiento sonreí y tome su mano de nuevo. Pasamos por el departamento de accesorios y tomo una bufanda y por la lanceria, tomando una pantie de encaje que combinaba con la que le rompi

-Déjame regalártela por el día tan increíble que me has hecho vivir

-No hace falta que me regales nada

Muy discretamente las metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tomo mi mano y salimos de la tienda, la alarma se disparo y comenzamos a correr hacia las escaleras, íbamos riendo y corriendo hacia el auto. Llegamos, arranque y nos fuimos, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, definitivamente era el mejor día de mi vida. Decidí llevarla a mi casa, necesitaba saber mas de ella, necesitaba que se quedara conmigo, ya mi vida no iba a ser la misma de siempre sin ella a mi lado.

Llegamos a casa y abrí la puerta de mi departamento, se tiro en el sofá y yo a su lado riendo hasta mas no poder

-Eres increíble, sabes?- Le dije

-Lo se- Dijo sonriendo

-Que quieres?- Le pregunte

-Como que que quiero?- Pregunto sorprendida

-Que quieres de mi? Tengo todo lo que puedas querer, te ofrezco todo lo que mi mundo tiene para dar, pero solo quiero que me dejes ser parte de tu día a día, déjame ser tu garantía de un día siguiente

-Edward…

-Bella, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo y no quiero dejarte ir

Se levantó del sofá y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mi, me tomo del rostro y me beso, no fue un beso como el del ascensor, fue lento y apasionado al mismo tiempo, pase mis manos por su espalda y la apreté mas contra mi cuerpo, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones agitadas, unos minutos después se separó de mi.

-Eres increíble, pero no puedo cambiar como soy solo por ti, soy feliz así, ya me viste, robo cosas por diversión, no porque las necesite, me gusta la adrenalina, la aventura, el sentirme libre y sin ataduras, solo vive el momento y ya mañana veremos.

Volvió a besarme y poco a poco nos fuimos despojando de nuestras ropas, caímos al suelo, sobre la alfombra y pude apreciar la belleza de su cuerpo, era perfecto, las curvas apropiadas, todo en ella se acoplaba perfectamente a mi, era maravillosa y me hacía sentir el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Esta vez si pude disfrutar de toda ella, de su cuerpo, de sus caricias, era divina, me tome todo el tiempo que quise para apreciarla y amarla, esta vez si decidí hacerle el amor. Ella en un día me hizo ver lo hermoso que es sentirse libre, vivir para uno y no para los demás, ser como quieres ser, que las consecuencias de tus actos son solo un juego, que tu vida es solo una reacción en cadena que te lleva a vivir el día a día y que cada momento que pasaba con ella me iba enamorando mas de ella. En algún punto de la noche, después de haber alcanzado el cielo con ella quien sabe cuántas veces, caímos rendidos en la alfombra, tome la manta que estaba sobre el mueble y nos arropamos.

Al día siguiente me desperté con el sol en mi rostro, me removí y mi lado estaba vacío, me levante de golpe y vi que su ropa no estaba, pero había dejado la bufanda que robamos el día anterior. La tome y una pequeña nota cayó.

**_Nada es para siempre en este mundo tan loco, xoxo_**

Y con esa nota me fui a tomar un baño y volver a mi rutina, pero con la firme proposición de que ahora en adelante las cosas iban a cambiar, ya habían cambiado. Llegue a la oficina y vi donde había dejado todo el día anterior, la chaqueta, los papeles, todo. Me senté en mi silla, con mi café en mano y me perdí en la vista de mi oficina, en el edificio de enfrente estaban montando una valla de publicidad, me quede viendo como la montaban mientras pensaba en Bella y todo lo que habíamos vivido el día de ayer, en donde estaría, como la podría encontrar, necesitaba algo que me indicara como encontrarla. Al volver de mi ensoñación ya habían terminado de montar la valla y cual fue mi sorpresa, la valla era un anuncio de Armani de ropa interior y la modelo era nada mas y nada menos que Bella, Bella era modelo de Armani, y allí la tenia, frente a mi ventana, en ropa interior y en tamaño gigante, mi sonrisa no podía ser mas grande.

-Te gusto mi sorpresa?

Esa voz la reconocería donde fuera, era ella, me voltee de inmediato y allí estaba mi chica del anuncio, en carne y hueso, mas hermosa que nunca y con una sonrisa radiante

-No te escuche entrar- Dije acercándome a ella

-Esa era la idea

-Así que eres modelo- Dije sonriendo

-Pues si, en mi tiempo libre

-Jajajajajajaja, ok, me parece bien

-Pues ahora podrás verme todos los días- Dijo señalando la valla

-No hay nada que me gustaría mas, aunque preferiria tenerte en carne y hueso todos los dias. En tu nota dijiste que no hay nada que dure para siempre, ya no lo crees?

-Si, todavía lo creo, pero hay algo que puede ser una excepción

-Y que será?- Metió la mano en su bolso y saco un CD

-Esto, te apetece ver una pelicula?- Me dijo con una mirada sugestiva y eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo que era

-Es el video del ascensor?

-Esto es algo que tendremos para siempre.

Se echó sobre mi y nos besamos, yo me iba a convertir en su garantia de un dia siguiente y de un para siempre


End file.
